Hamlet
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kaibara High School is taking part in a Shakespearean festival, and is performing Hamlet. Watch the happenings through the rehearsals, and finally, the performance itself. Feelings will arise, friends are made, and fear arouses. What could happen?
1. Cast and crew

"Hamlet:  
Chapter One;  
Cast and Crew"

Kaibara, Yudinesakai, and Kodunosakai High Schools are putting together a large festival in honor of Shakespeare. They will be performing three of his plays most famous plays.

Yudinesakai High is performing Macbeth. Kodunosakai High was putting on Romeo and Juliet, which left Kaibara High School with the vengeful tragedy, Hamlet.

The students who were required to perform were in room C-11, calling all the parts out. This included the PYFC girls, Arisa, Saki, Tohru, and the Sohmas. "Class, the ballots are in, and our volunteers have arrived." With that, the classroom slowly settled down. "Alright here we have our guests who have volunteered for a specific role. Gentlemen, why don't you introduce yourselves?" The teacher insisted.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Shigure Sohma, cousin to the other Sohmas you have here as students. I will be performing the part of Reynaldo in this fine play." Shigure said to the students.

"My name is Ayame Sohma! But of course, most of the other Sohmas are my cousins, but dear Yuki is my younger brother! Though, I prefer bigger roles, to enhance the young mind, I chose the role of Fransisco in the performance." Ayame said, bowing.

_"Kill me now!"_ The two rivals thought.

"My name is Akito Sohma, and I'm the head of the family. I got out of the estate, and hope that you young ones can perform as well as I heard you could, so that the festival may be a success. For this piece, I chose the part of the ghost King Hamlet I." All Sohmas were surprised that Akito was taking part in the play, but Akito was getting tired of lying down, and he wanted to get out with his zodiac. When he heard about the festival, he took the chance, and got just what he wanted.

With a bow from Akito, the teacher continued. "Well, now that you've met them, I'll be calling your parts! If you hear your name, grab a script, and if not, please go see Mr. Sando, or Ms. Cardia. Understand?" She questioned.

"Hai!" Said all students.

"Good! Now, Saki Hanajima is Voltimand, and Hayato Mendana is Cornelius." She said. Hayato smiled.

Hayato Mendana was known as the bad boy of the school. He kept his cool, but would strike down anybody who got in his way, and had done so to all, but Kyo. He kept himself looking cool by talking to Yuki, mainly when he needed advice. Our rebel had jade hair, bright skin, and eyes of charcoal.

"It's alright with me!" He said, smirking. Hayato had a thing for creepy girls, and Saki fit the picture.

"Very well, then. Bernardo and Marcellus, Momiji Sohma, and Daisuke Rezonagi." Momiji cheered happily, to hear that he got to perform, until Kyo shut his mouth, getting him to shut up.

Daisuke, believe it or not, was standing right next to Kyo. He was a brunette, shoulder length, shining hair, kept at an inward movement. His skin was slightly tanned, and his eyes were of emerald. He was the shy boy of the school, and he only felt comfortable talking to, believe it or not, Kyo himself, not even Tohru could get him to speak up, unless he intervenes. Kyo helped him with a 'playground bully' incident, and he's been friends with Kyo, ever since.

"Mokoto Menegawa, Rosencratz, Minomi Kinosha, Guildestern." She said. The two were depressed by the news that they were just low life spies. "Osric is being played by Tohru Honda."

It didn't matter what part she got, as long as she was in the play. Osric was a guy's name, but a girl could play him, and she was ready to. "Okay!" Tohru said, allowing the teacher to continue.

"Alright, Isamu Utari, you are Fortinbras!" Isamu hated the Sohmas, and was prepared to take them down in anyway he could, including Yuki, and Kyo. He had messy, long, blood red hair, and pearl like eyes. His skin was lighter than Daisuke's, but darker than Hayato's.

"Perfect!" He said, smiling.

"Moving on! Arisa Uotani, you're Queen Gertrude. Ayumu Sergato, you are Claudius."

"Oh, joy!" Arisa said, sarcastically.

Kyo was testing himself fighting back from laughter, and was barely passing. He knew Ayumu as a less violent Akito, who was still just as dark, and creepy, but with one thing that kept him from holding up a fist often, his lust for Arisa. Ayumu, and Kyo, though they barely knew each other, knew each other well enough to call themselves friends. Ayumu had long hair, black, up in a ponytail, his skin very pale, and his eyes were of a grand citron.

"Fine by me!" He commented in that creepy little voice, that was so slick, it almost matched Akito's.

"Polonius is Shinobu Tsubasa." Shinobu was the smart-ass of the school. He did get along with few people, but was mainly hated by mostly everybody. He had night blue eyes, skin slightly lighter than Kyo's, and his hair was a messy styled, dirty blond color.

"An appropriate part, I presume." He said.

"Horatio is Yuki Sohma." The girls wanted him to have the lead, but didn't want to see him pretend to be dead, so they gave him the only living part. "Laertes, Kyo Sohma." Of course, Kyo's personality was enough to get the part.

Kyo was slightly confused, considering the fact that he didn't know the storyline. "Laertes is Polonius' son, and Ophelia's brother. He's a great swordsman, ready for a fight, and a sense of pride no one can bound." Momiji just gave him a simple answer, not wanting to go into detail.

"Alright, sounds good!" He said.

"Ophelia is Kumiko Mayu." Kumiko was something. She was always silent, and rarely spoke. She was neutral to everything, but, as an actress, she was better than any other girl, and her performance in Beauty and the Beast. She was Belle, and her acting was graceful. Kumiko didn't mind performing, for she had done it for years. She had violet hair, white skin, and eyes of gold.

"It's alright, I suppose." She said in her flat toned voice. People were still confused on how she could act when she barely spoke, but didn't get an answer when asked.

"Finally, the part of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark is Hatsuharu Sohma." With that the teacher left, as did some of the students.

The people around were saying congrats, and calling him lucky. Haru never even performed before, but he could still act, when he wanted to. "No big deal!" He said with a shrug, then grabbing a script.

* * *

**wish me luck! if u dont know about some of the parts, let me know, and I'll post them. l8r!**


	2. first rehearsal

i wrote the lines of the poem-script like a regular script. im sry if tht's a disappointment, but i didnt feel like putting it like tht. the lines r from the play, also, some of the way it is written was edited meaning, I don't own any of them. i just own the oc's, and the story plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
First Rehearsal"

Cast and crew gathered in the auditorium, the next day, and sat in a circle. Ms. Kazumi was the director of the piece. She had long blond hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes, wearing a brown skirt, and heals, along with a purple, long sleeved skirt. "Alright, students! Welcome to your first rehearsal! Today, we're going to read through Act 1 of the play. We will stop every now, and again to explain what's happening, and if you have any questions, raise your hand as soon as the scene ends. Alright?"

"Hai, sensei!" They said, settling down.

"Alright! I need Marcellus, Bernardo, Fransisco, and Horatio. Will these three please speak up when I call your parts? Marcellus!" The female called.

"Here!" Daisuke said, nervously, raising his hand while he did so.

"Alright, Bernardo!"

"Right here!" Momiji called out.

"Finally, Horatio!"

"Right here!" Yuki said, raising his hand.

"And Fransisco!"

"Right here!" Ayame called, cheerfully.

"Very well, then, let's get started!" She said, turning to face them. "We begin at the first scene with Bernardo, and Fransisco, you may begin when ready!" They waited.

Momiji looked at Ayame, who only nodded, his script out, and ready. "Who's there?" Started Momiji.

"Nay, answer me: stand, and unfold yourself!" Ayame said after words.

"Long live the king!" He cheered.

"Bernardo?" Ayame questioned.

"He."

"You come most carefully upon your hour." Ayame said.

"'Tis now struck twelve; get thee to bed, Fransisco."

"For this relief much thanks; 'tis bitter cold, and I am sick at heart."

"Have you had quiet guard?" Momiji asked.

"Not a mouse stirring." Ayame replied smoothly with a wave of his hand.

"Well, good night. If you meet Horatio and Marcellus, the rivals of my watch, bid them make haste." Momiji said.

"I think I hear them. Stand, ho! Who's there?" Ayame called, bravely.

"Stop there, please!" Ms. Kazumi said. "Is anybody confused?" She asked. She got head shaking around the room. "Then I don't need to explain, then. Continue! Enter Horatio and Marcellus. Horatio, begin when ready!" She told Yuki.

Yuki looked at a nervous Daisuke. Of course, Yuki knew about the incident, and knew that the only person that could make him speak up was Kyo. He looked at the cursed cat, and waited.

Kyo, seeing Yuki's gaze, was about to yell at him, until Yuki motioned his eyes to Kyo's left side, where Daisuke was sitting. Kyo followed the gaze, then got the message. He already knew that Daisuke was nervous enough, so he needed a push, and Yuki knew he was the only person who could do that.

Deciding not to retort, Kyo elbowed Daisuke, waiting for him to start. When he realized what Kyo was waiting for, he looked across to Yuki, then nodded.

Yuki started. "Friends to this ground." He said, flatly.

"And liegemen to the Dane." Daisuke said, nervously.

"Give you good night." Aya said.

"O, farewell, honest soldier: who hath relieved you?" Daisuke asked.

"Bernardo has my place. Bid you good night." Aya answered.

"Exit Fransisco. Continue!" Said the teacher.

"Holla! Bernardo!" Said Daisuke.

"Say, what, is Horatio there?" Momiji questioned.

"A piece of him." Yuki replied, coldly.

"Welcome Horatio: welcome, good Marcellus." Momiji greeted.

"What, has this thing appeared again tonight?" Daisuke asked.

"I have seen nothing." Momiji claimed.

"Horatio says 'tis but our fantasy, and will not let belief take hold of him touching this dreaded night, twice seen of us: therefore I have entreated him along with us to watch the minutes of this night; that if again this apparition comes, he may approve our eyes and speak to it." Daisuke said, fluently.

"Tush, tush, 'twill not appear." Yuki said as a matter of faculty.

"Sit down awhile; and let us once again assail your ears, that are so fortified against our story, what we have two nights seen." Said Momiji.

"Well, sit we down, and let us hear Bernardo speak of this." Said Yuki.

"Stop for a moment! Who has read ahead, besides the four who had been performing?" She received a hand from Shinobu, Kumiko, Isamu and, surprisingly enough, Kyo. "Kyo, let's hear it from you, then! What are they about to talk about?" She asked.

Everyone was staring with a grin, figuring a good laugh would be great, right about now. Yuki, and Tohru were only staring at him to see what he'd say. Kyo cleared his throat. "Bernardo is about to tell them about the two nights he's seen King Hamlet's ghost." Kyo answered.

She grinned. "Correct! Bernardo, continue please!" She called.

Momiji cleared his throat. "Last night of all, when yond same star that's westward from the pole had made his way to illume that part of heaven where now it burns, Marcellus and myself, the bell then beating once-" Momiji paused.

"Enter ghost! Continue!"

"Peace break thee off; look, where it comes again!" Daisuke called out.

"In the same figure, like the king that's dead." Momiji commented.

"Thou art a scholar; speak to it Horatio." Daisuke told Yuki.

"Looks it not like the king? Mark it, Horatio." Momiji added.

"Most like: it harrows me with fear and wonder." Yuki commented.

Kazumi cleared her throat. "Does anybody understand what's happening?" She received the same hands. "Besides these four." She added. Their hands went down. Mokoto raised her hand with an idea, hoping it was right. "Miss Menagawa, good show!" She said.

"I would like to know, for even I'm somewhat confused."

Hearing Yuki say this, she was even more determined to get it right. "Well, Bernardo had just begun to retell Horatio about the two nights he saw the ghost, right?" She questioned. The sensei nodded. "When the ghost entered, Bernardo, and Marcellus were both pointing out at it, then telling Horatio to speak to it. Horatio's last remark claimed that in his mind, he was curious, and scared." She told.

"Correct!" She said. "Proceed!"

They all nodded. "It would be spoke to." Momiji said.

"Question it, Horatio." Said Daisuke.

Yuki cleared his throat. "What art thou that usurp'st this time of night, together with that fair and warlike form in which the majesty of buried Denmark did sometimes march? By heaven, I charge thee, speak!" He said.

"It is offended." Said Daisuke.

"See, it stalks away!" Said Momiji.

"Stay! Speak, speak! I charge thee, speak!"

"Exit ghost, and..." She waited.

"Tis gone, and will not answer." Daisuke said.

Momiji paused before continuing. "How, now, Horatio! You tremble and look pale: Is not this something more than fantasy? What think you o'nt?"

Yuki sighed. "Before my God, I might not this believe without the sensible and true avouch of mine own eyes." He replied.

"Is it not like the king?" Daisuke asked.

"As thou art to thyself:" Yuki paused, clearing his throat, before continuing. "Such was the very armour he had on when he the ambitious Norway combated; so frowned he once, when, in angry parle he smote the sledded Polacks on the ice. 'Tis strange." He finished.

"Thus twice before, and jump at this dead hour, with martial art hath he gone by our watch." Daisuke said.

"In what particular thought to work I know not;" Yuki shook his head "But in the gross and scope of my opinion, this bodes some strange eruption to our state."

"All right, class, we're losing time, so, how about we skip to the next scene, hm?" The students seemed to agreed. "Okay, then, I will need Claudius, Gertrude, Voltimand, Cornelius, Polonius, Laertes, and Hamlet. We'll end at Hamlet's first soliloquy." She finished.

Kyo was happy to hear he'd at least get to do his part, now. All he did say were a couple lines, though. Things continued through, quite dully, as Akumu played his part as Claudius, quite well, but still, it was a boring monologue. "Farewell, and let haste commend your duties." He finished.

"In that and all things, we will show our duty." Hayato and Saki said together. They practiced together so that way it didn't make a commotion.

"We doubt it nothing: heartily farewell." Ayumu responded.

"Exit Voltimand, and Cornelius."

Now, of course, he turned to Kyo beginning to ask why his character: Laertes, was there. "-What wouldst thou have, Laertes?"

Kyo wanted to prove himself as a better actor than Yuki, so naturally, he tried his best to learn about Laertes' character in the scene, just to show off, even though it was one paragraph of lines. "My dread lord," He started, humbly, and loyally. This caught the class off guard. "Your leave and favour to return to France;" He requested, in the kindest manner he could think of. "From whence so willingly I came to Denmark, to show my duty in your coronation," he said, in the same humble tone, "yet now, I must confess, that duty done. My thoughts, and wishes bend again, toward France and bow them to your gracious leave, and pardon." He finished, in a fair tone.

He left the class speechless, and Yuki rather shocked. He practiced, that's for sure! "Have you you're father's leave? What says Polonius?" Ayumu questioned.

Before he could answer, a bell rang, signaling that rehearsal was over. "Make sure to practice at home, and I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, everyone packed up, and left.

* * *

long time to update, but here it is! hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
